


More Than He Bargained For

by novocaine_sea



Series: 12 Months of Semi Eita [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: It was his first college party, and Akaashi was more apprehensive than excited. But it wasn't so bad when they got there, especially not when they stumbled into a room that was already occupied.





	More Than He Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent. Two of my three favorite ships in one? It's a party! Happy Valentine's Day!

It was his first college party, and Akaashi was more apprehensive than excited. But Bokuto was bursting with energy, eager to show Akaashi the ropes when it came to these kinds of things. Akaashi couldn’t find it in him to tell Bokuto he didn’t want to go. Akaashi had spent the last two months holed up in his dorm studying, it would do him some good to go out and live a little. Of course, Bokuto always opted to stay in with him, even if his phone was blowing up with notifications asking where he was and why he wasn’t at the party.

Bokuto was an amazing boyfriend like that. Akaashi? He felt as if he were selfish. He could give up a weekend of watching reruns of their favorite show to go to one stupid party.

“Whoa, ‘Kaashi where’d ya get those?” Bokuto asked, stood in the doorway of Akaashi’s dorm room with an awed expression on his face. Akaashi was in a long sleeve plain black shirt that was tucked into jeans, those of which were ripped from the thighs down. He’d checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look stupid and he’d come to the conclusion that he did, in fact, look stupid. But the way Bokuto was looking at him made him quickly change his mind.

“Do you like it?” Akaashi teased in that same monotone he always spoke in. There were practically stars in Bokuto’s eyes as he nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

“We should stay in,” Bokuto licked his lips hungrily. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. Oh? A playful smirk found its way onto his lips.

“I thought you wanted to go to the party?”

“Yeah but... you... and those jeans... ‘Kaashi.” A whine left Bokuto’s lips and Akaashi cupped his cheeks delicately in his hands, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He didn’t expect these jeans to have such an effect on Bokuto, but Akaashi definitely wasn’t complaining. 

“Come on, I didn’t get dress up for nothing,” Akaashi said lowly, scrubbing his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. He’d stopped using so much gel when he came to university, a choice that Akaashi had once loathed but when they started dating, Akaashi had little complaints. It was easier to run his fingers through and easier to latch onto when Bokuto fucked him into the mattress. 

“Could’ve gotten dressed up for me,” Bokuto mumbled as he nuzzled into Akaashi’s hands, causing the younger to laugh softly through his nose. Akaashi let him continue for a moment before he reached down to grab Bokuto’s hand, lacing their fingers together before leading him from the dorm. He didn’t know exactly where they were heading so he let Bokuto take charge, the bounce back in Bokuto’s step now that they were leaving. 

“You really do look incredible,” Bokuto commented casually as they left campus. Akaashi blushed, though it could’ve been from the cool night air.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Even though they were dating, old habits die hard. Akaashi didn’t know when he’d make the switch to Koutarou, outside the bedroom that is. Otherwise he was singing Bokuto’s given name like a mantra.

Bokuto gave him a goofy grin before he began to swing their hands as they walked, Akaashi letting him do whatever he pleased. They went down a few more roads before coming upon a house that would’ve looked normal if it weren’t for the thump of the bass felt through the ground. Through the window Akaashi could see the flickering of multi-colored lights and he almost stopped short. He hadn’t expected it to be like what one would see in a movie but that was exactly what it looked like.

“You nervous?” Bokuto asked as they walked up to the front door, letting himself in. Akaashi was hit with the full stereo of music and he was thrust into sensory overload. There were bodies everywhere, dancing, grinding, talking. The murmur of conversation mixed with the music in order to create mush in Akaashi’s ears. This was what he’d been apprehensive about. He wasn’t one for crowds or loud noises and Bokuto stuck close to him as he led him through the house.

They stopped in the kitchen where every sort of liquor bottle was spread out in sight. Akaashi gaped slightly; how had anybody been able to afford this?

“Want anything special?” Bokuto leaned in to ask, shouting into his ear slightly over the music. Akaashi blinked at him, still trying to process everything and wondering why anybody would be interested in something like this.

“No.” Akaashi yelled over the music to him and Bokuto shrugged. Before he knew it there was a cup being pushed into his hand and he looked down at it, staring at the liquid inside.

“What is it?” Akaashi asked and he brought it to his lips to sip before getting an answer. He scrunched up his nose. That was vodka, definitely vodka.

“Vodka and cranberry juice. It’ll warm ya up,” Bokuto grinned lazily and he cracked open a beer for himself. There was one time he’d brought over a case of beer for them to drink while watching a movie and it was then that Akaashi discovered he  _ hated  _ beer. He’d much rather have something sweet; beer just tasted like a dirty dish towel. At least the cheap stuff that Bokuto had bought did. 

Akaashi figured that if he drank, the apprehensiveness would go away. He finished the drink Bokuto had made him a little too quickly, head spinning. He’d lost sight of Bokuto too as the latter had gone off to talk to some people he knew from class. Akaashi let him go, but it left him alone with nothing to do but drink.

And now he needed more, but didn’t want to leave his spot even though he also didn’t want to be sober while surrounded by a group of people. So he went back to the kitchen to try and remake what Bokuto had made for him. He wasn’t sure if it would be as good as Bokuto had made it, but he filled half the cup with vodka and the rest with cranberry juice, lips pursing at the sharp taste. Oh yes, he was well on his way to feeling warm and fuzzy. 

Akaashi left the kitchen to find Bokuto but ends up walking right into somebody else instead. He stumbled a bit but caught himself, an apology leaving his lips.

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” a light voice laughed and Akaashi tilted his head.

“Konoha-san?”

Akaashi hadn’t seen much of the blonde since he graduated from Fukurodani. He knew Konoha had gone to the same university as Bokuto and from their snapchats the two of them hung out quite often. But when Akaashi had still been in high school and visiting his time was always spent with Bokuto, barely keeping in touch with his former senpai at all. 

“Ah, Akaashi!” Konoha’s eyes clicked with recognition. He already looked slightly tipsy, though he’d probably been here a lot longer than Akaashi had. “I didn’t know you were here, what’s up?” He went in for an awkward hug that Akaashi didn’t register quick enough to return before he pulled away. Konoha had a big grin on his face and kept one hand on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Oh, uh, nothing... I’m here with Bokuto-san.”

Konoha’s grin grew wider if possible, “Bokuto’s here?! Awesome! Great! Oh, hey, come meet my boyfriend!” He grabbed Akaashi’s hand and before Akaashi knew it he was being dragged through the throngs of people to the opposite side of the living room. Konoha steered them in the direction of a boy with ashy blonde hair and dark tips and another boy with bright red hair that stood up kind of like Bokuto’s.

“Eita~” Konoha sang and draped an arm around ‘Eita’s’ shoulders, giggling a little. “Eita, this is Akaashi, we went to high school together! Akaashi, this is Semi Eita, my gorgeous, sexy, amazing boyfriend.” He leaned in to kiss Semi’s cheek. Akaashi remembered Konoha being a lot more... composed in high school. Maybe composed was the wrong word, but definitely not as loose as this.

Semi tilted his head to look at Akaashi and gave him a lazy smile, “Hey, nice to meet you.”

Akaashi only nodded in response and looked around, spotting Bokuto through the crowd. Their eyes met and even from a couple feet away Akaashi could see Bokuto practically light up and make a beeline for them.

“Hey, hey, hey!” He shouted over the music and he slumped over Akaashi a bit, almost spilling his beer. Akaashi welcomed the weight on his back and side, thankful to be caged in and feeling protected from the crowd around them. “Konoha, Semi, Tendou, hey!” Bokuto laughed with them about something after greeting them, Akaashi retreating into his own mind a bit and taking a sip of his drink. He wanted to be drunker than this,  _ needed  _ to be drunker than this in order to be able to deal with the rest of the night. 

Akaashi was about three drinks deep when it hit him that he was, in fact, drunk. Or, he was getting there. His tongue was a lot looser and he was more direct with telling Bokuto how he was feeling. He even grabbed Bokuto’s hand and dragged him into the center of the masses to dance. Bokuto wasn’t complaining; he was grinning from ear to ear and letting Akaashi grind up against him, Akaashi’s back to Bokuto’s chest. 

Bokuto ran his free hand down Akaashi thigh as they danced, fingers dipping under the threads of the rips in Akaashi’s jeans. His skin was soft and smooth and Akaashi was reminded of Bokuto roughly spreading his legs to get between them, fingers sinking into his supple flesh. It made Akaashi moan out loud, and if he weren’t drunk he would’ve been ashamed but right now he didn’t care.

“Thinking ‘bout me, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto growled in his ear. His breath was hot on Akaashi’s neck and it made Akaashi tip his head back to lay on his shoulder. Glassy golden eyes stared back at him when Akaashi hazily found his face. The two of them were practically humping on the dancefloor. Again, Akaashi didn’t care.

“Mm, yeah. Want you,” the words dripped off Akaashi tongue before he could catch them. It wasn’t completely off kilter, telling Bokuto he wanted him. He was always very blunt when it came to what he wanted.

Akaashi turned in Bokuto’s arms and hooked his fingers in Bokuto’s belt loops, bringing their pelvises together. He slid a leg between Bokuto’s and pressed to the bulge he knew was hidden away, “I think we should go find a room... and have a little fun...” He whispered airily into Bokuto’s ear, one hand travelling up Bokuto’s abdomen and chest, “What do you say, Kou-ta-rou?” He tugged on Bokuto’s earlobe with his teeth and that was all Bokuto need to practically pick him up and speed down the hallway to the bedrooms. 

The two of them made it into the first bedroom they found, lips meeting messily in the middle as the door shut and locked behind them. Akaashi’s fingers were in Bokuto’s hair and Bokuto was already bunching up Akaashi’s shirt in his hands, ready to rip it off his body.

But then there was a moan that sounded, and it came from neither of them. The two of them parted and blinked in confusion, slowly turning their heads toward the sound.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was Semi Eita, and kneeling in front of him bobbing his head furiously was none other than Konoha Akinori. The two of them were both naked from the waist up and Semi’s fingers were buried in Konoha’s hair, a look of absolute ecstasy on his flushed face. 

“Semi, dude, nice!” Bokuto’s voice rang in Akaashi’s ears and it was then that he realized that Bokuto was no longer standing next to him, but was joining Semi on the bed. Golden eyes pierced through Konoha’s skull and the blonde pulled off of Semi’s erection with a gasp, jerking Semi with his fist to keep him stimulated. “You’re really going to town Konoha!” Bokuto laughed.

“Bokuto-san...!” Akaashi hissed, eyes wide. They needed to  _ leave _ , not sit on the bed with the other couple. There were all sorts of things wrong with this picture.

“Thanks,” Konoha chirped and licked the head of Semi’s cock like a lollipop. It made Semi snicker and shiver all at once. Konoha turned his gaze over his shoulder at Akaashi and smirked, “Are you going to join us, Akaashi?”

“No!” Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest, feeling self conscious. Konoha was eyeing him like a meal. It was a look that Akaashi had only ever seen on Bokuto, golden eyes smoldering over him as he got fucked. But there was something about the way it looked on Konoha now that lit something inside of him...

Konoha shrugged and Semi stroked his fingers through his hair, almost like he would a cat, “Well, you’re more than welcome to join us. The more the merrier, right?” He grinned impishly and it faltered as Konoha took him back in his mouth, sucked fiercely and maintaining the same pace he had when he first started. Akaashi had no idea how he didn’t gag. Or choke. He’s probably had a lot of practice.

Akaashi’s head was spinning. Join them? Akaashi’s only ever had one sexual partner and it was Bokuto. They hadn’t even talked about having a threesome or a foursome because Akaashi thought it would never happen. He didn’t need any extra hands or mouths or whatever when Bokuto was there to completely satisfy his needs. But Bokuto was looking at Semi and Konoha so eagerly, clearly turned on by what he was seeing and it made Akaashi take hesitant steps forward until he was straddling his boyfriend’s lap.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Akaashi whispered to him, leaning forward to tug Bokuto’s bottom lip between his teeth and suck. Bokuto broke out into a wide grin when his bottom lip was returned and he wasted no time in stripping down to the same amount of undress as Semi and Konoha, all four of them naked from the waist up. Wet sounds came from both parties as Bokuto and Akaashi’s lips smacked together while Konoha was basically drooling on Semi’s cock. 

It was only a matter of time before Akaashi was flat on his back, completely oblivious to the other couple in the room and focused entirely on Bokuto. Bokuto had hiked Akaashi’s leg around his waist, crotches pressed together every time Bokuto rocked into him. Akaashi’s pants were growing tighter and tighter with each thrust of Bokuto’s hips and he drew nimble fingers between them to undo both the buttons on their jeans. 

The two of them pulled away to discard their pants, uncaring now of the two beside them. Some time between Akaashi straddling Bokuto and then being thrown on his back, Semi and Konoha had undressed and Semi was two fingers deep inside of Konoha. Konoha had his face buried in the sheets and was letting out quiet mewls every time Semi expertly thrust in.

“Heh,” Bokuto snickered and blue eyes parted to focus unseeingly on him. Konoha smirked.

“Hm?”

“Never pegged ya as a bottom, Konoha,” Bokuto’s laugh was more boisterous now.

“‘S’only ‘cause I’m drunk,” Konoha mumbled, sounding more intoxicated than before. Akaashi figured it had something to do with the Semi’s relentless fingers thrusting in and out of him. Akaashi was kind of jealous; he wanted Bokuto’s fingers inside of him already.

Akaashi decided to speed things up and tug their boxers off, licking his lips unconsciously at Bokuto’s hard on bobbing out of his boxers. He glanced up at Bokuto before fumbling for the lube that was magically on the bed. He wondered briefly if Semi or Konoha had brought this with them or stolen it from somewhere in the room. It didn’t matter as he shoved it into Bokuto’s hands, giving him a look to silently indicate what he wanted.

Bokuto understood. He lathered up his fingers with lube and Akaashi spread his legs for him in wait, sighing as he felt Bokuto’s thick finger slip inside of him. The first time they’d gone all the way like this, Akaashi wasn’t surprised at all to find that Bokuto was thick everywhere. Oddly enough, Akaashi was actually charmed by the fact that Bokuto’s muscles weren’t the only big thing about it. It just meant that he was well taken care of whenever they had sex.

Slate colored eyes slipped closed as Akaashi focused on the sensations to his lower half. Soft mewls escaped his lips as another finger joined the first. The world around him melted and the only thing that mattered was Bokuto’s fingers inside of him and the lips beginning to make their way down the column of his neck. Akaashi’s arms spread out a little and his knuckles knocked against sweaty skin, causing him to open his eyes a little again. Next to him, Konoha was on still on all fours and his head was turned in Akaashi’s direction.

Trailing the length of his body, Akaashi saw the moment Semi sank into Konoha and he heard the whine that escaped Konoha’s lips.

“Fuck!” Konoha cried out, fingers tightening in the sheets. Bokuto’s fingers stilled in him and Akaashi knew both of their attentions were drawn to the couple beside them. Akaashi had never seen another pair fuck before, not outside of porn that was. There was something beautiful about the way Konoha and Semi moved together.

Semi fucked hard from the get-go. He didn’t take time to build up to a faster pace; it was like a lion had been released into a Roman arena, ready to devour its prey before the gladiators could blink an eye. Konoha’s body rocked back onto Semi’s cock, meeting his thrusts halfway. They moved as one, two beings melding together in passion and pleasure, using each other to get off. But there was still care there, in the way Semi’s fingers delicately held Konoha’s hips and the way their eyes met, silently asking if it was okay. 

Akaashi hadn’t known Konoha was in a relationship, but even just by watching them, he knew that there was true love between the two of them.

“Fu-uck, Eita!” Konoha’s voice pitched high as he cried out, eyes glazed over. 

Akaashi reached to untangle Konoha’s fingers from the sheets and grip his hand. Konoha choked on a giggle, too blissed out to question Akaashi’s motives. Akaashi had no idea why he’d even touched Konoha in the first place. He was on cloud nine from Bokuto’s fingers bumping his prostate again.

“Bokuto-san....” Akaashi drew out the words and settled his eyes on his own boyfriend again.

Bokuto grinned wide at him and withdrew his fingers. A condom was passed to him by Semi, a smirk on the boy’s face but his hips never stopped thrusting. Bokuto mumbled a thank you and he tore the wrapper open, rolling it onto his cock. Akaashi was so desperate to get some action that he would’ve let Bokuto fuck him bareback at this point. 

Lube was applied and then there was a cock head pressing to his entrance, inside him, going deeper and deeper. Bokuto hiked Akaashi’s legs over his shoulders and practically bent him in half as their hips pressed together, Bokuto as deep as he could go. Akaashi’s eye twitched. 

“Hah-” Akaashi panted, one hand gripping Konoha’s while the other scrambled at Bokuto’s bicep, feeling the muscles clench under his fingers. It was the only warning he got before the metaphorical rubber band snapped and Bokuto pulled out to thrust back in with all the force of a moving train. The wind practically knocked out of him and he loved it. He dug his nails into Bokuto’s arm as his boyfriend worked his magic, meeting Semi’s pace next to him as they fucked their boyfriends in tandem, not holding anything back.

The room was filled with the collective moans of Konoha and Akaashi, the two of them gripping onto each other like a lifeline. At some point their fingers had become laced and Konoha was steadily getting closer and closer to him, practically hovering over Akaashi’s head as Semi fucked him up the mattress. Akaashi was just trying to remain grounded as he felt all of Bokuto’s cock inside of him, fucking him like he was born to do so. Sometimes Akaashi thought that Bokuto may  _ really _ be born to fuck. He was sculpted for the gods, after all. 

Akaashi yelped as Bokuto’s cock slammed over and over into his prostate and he felt Bokuto’s hand on his hard cock, slapping against his stomach with the force of Bokuto’s thrusts. He didn’t want to cum just yet and was glad for Bokuto’s fist against the base of his cock, stalling it. Bokuto always knew what he needed.

Akaashi glanced between the two of them, seeing Bokuto’s muscles working as he thrust into him and he tilted his head back, only to be met with ocean eyes staring right back at him. 

“K-Konoha-san!” Akaashi gasped, groaning low as Bokuto changed the angle of his thrusts. He hadn’t expected to stare right up into Konoha’s lust-filled gaze, or for the blonde to lean down and press their open mouths together. Instinct took over and the two of them moaned into each other’s mouth as their tongues met, brushing against each other wetly. Akaashi had basically been drooling as Bokuto fucked him, so there was saliva built up and connecting their lips whenever Konoha pulled back a bit to get a good look at him.

“Fuck,” Semi’s approving groan came from behind Konoha and the blonde smirked against Akaashi’s lips, arching into the thrusts inside of him. Their fingers twitched from the pleasure the two of them were experiencing and Akaashi had to pull away for a moment to moan.

“Bokuto-san! Bokuto! K-Koutarou!” Akaashi cried to the heavens and the strength as he squeezed Konoha’s finger almost snapped them clean off. 

“Close....” Konoha mumbled, lips near Akaashi’s ear now as he was no longer able to hold himself up. Akaashi turned his head to look at him but Konoha’s eyes were closed, one hand pumping himself in time with Semi’s brutal thrusts. Akaashi was sure that Konoha was going to scream himself raw.

Akaashi’s head whipped around in his pleasure and through his hooded gaze, he saw Bokuto and Semi lean towards each other, all tongue and barely any lips. It made Akaashi’s back bow as he watched the two of them make out as he and Konoha had. Why was it so hot to see your boyfriend makeout with somebody else? Akaashi had no idea it would be so sexy, but it was another factor in pushing him closer to the edge. With the noises all four of them were making, it wasn’t long before they came. 

Their orgasms were all seconds apart, spurting into condoms or closed fists so they didn’t completely wreck the sheets of whoever’s bed this was. It reeked of sex anyway and there was no hiding that.

Semi and Konoha curled up on one end of the bed together, Semi whispering sweet-nothings into his ear as Bokuto and Akaashi came down from their collective highs on the opposite end. 

“What the fuck,” Konoha broke the silence with a garbled laugh, burying his face in Semi’s chest. Akaashi gazed tiredly at the two of them and Semi looked perplexed, though there was a fond smile on his face. 

“Whatcha laughin’ bout?” Bokuto asked, lips pressing to the crown of Akaashi’s head. Akaashi closed his eyes at the feel of it, feeling comfortable and content. 

Konoha snorted and tried to come back to reality, “I kissed Akaashi. M’sorry, Bo.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows raised and he let out a loud laugh, arm tightening around Akaashi, “It was hot, don’t apologize. I think we all enjoyed ourselves, yeah?” He jostled Akaashi in his excitement and Akaashi groaned a little, sore from how hard Bokuto had fucked him. He didn’t know his strength when he was drunk.

“Gonna have to do this again, properly next time,” Semi suggested coyly. Konoha slapped his chest playfully, but he didn’t disagree. Akaashi felt a little lightheaded at the thought of doing this again, but it wasn’t a bad thing. He wouldn’t mind fooling around with Konoha some more and he’d be a fool if he said he hadn’t thought about it a few times in high school.

The four of them were silent for a moment before their gazes lingered on each other and they couldn’t help but burst into laughter. It was welcome, given their recent activities. Akaashi was just grateful it wasn’t awkward to be lounging around naked with his former teammate. 

They laid there for a while, gaining their bearings and getting the strength to return to the party. It was still in full swing, everybody more drunk and the ground sticky from spilled drinks. Akaashi wasn’t exactly interested in hanging around but he wanted to feel the buzz of alcohol again, so he and Bokuto stayed for another hour or so, hanging onto each other. It was fun. Akaashi was surprised at how much fun he had.

But then again, he hadn’t come in thinking he’d get drunk and basically have a foursome. College was unpredictable, however, and Akaashi definitely wasn’t complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea/)


End file.
